John Constantine
John Christopher''1x02'' Constantine (born May 10, 1982), aka El Diablo among the mobsters of Mexico City, is an exorcist, demonologist and warlock, calling himself "master of the dark arts." Raised by an abusive father who blamed him for the death of his mother in childbirth, John grew very cynical and cunning, and developed an interest in the dark arts. In his adolescence, he was introduced to the hidden world by Anne Marie Flynn, learned several spells and became an exorcist with the hope that one day he would use his powers to resurrect his mother. John became a figure of respect among the dabblers of magic. In , John's daughter Jupiter Constantine was born, Anne Marie was murdered by Lucifer, and their daughter was kidnapped by Lamashtu. With the help of Benjamin Constantine, they rescued the missing babies. John threatened Lamashtu that he would kill Jupiter if she didn't tell him what The Brujeria wanted her for. Later, John was shot by Ben, so that he and the baby could escape. In , John used the Icon of Pazuzu to scare away the demon that attacked him and he allowed Pazuzu to possess him. He is portrayed by Matt Ryan. Biography Early Life John Constantine was born on May 10th, 1982 in Liverpool, England. John's mother died giving birth to him. John's abusive father blamed her death on him and gave him the nickname "killer." After every night in the pub, John's father would hit him in the head, saying the phrase "That's for what you did to your mother, Killer." He was also prone to putting cigarette's out on John's arms. After his brother moved out, John was so upset about being left alone with his father that he considered suicide. Later Life By 15, he was living in London and getting involved in the magic scene, with help from his friend Anne Marie . Delving deeper down the path of occultism, John would read everything he could about the magic. He taught himself spells, rituals and curses, and was able to conjure the dead, though not his mother. Rising Darkness After defeating the demon Lamashtu, John found out that the cause of all the supernatural events that have been happening were because of "The Rising Darkness". The rising darkness was a plan by the Brujería, to merge Hell and Earth together. The Brujería found a way to break the boundary that kept Earth and Hell separate. This would allow demonic creatures to roam freely across the land. Among Brujeria's creatures that John encountered were Lamashtu, Invunche and Nahash. To combat them, John used the Icon of Pazuzu to strike a deal with the First of the Fallen, welcoming Pazuzu to possess him in exchange for regeneration and power. Afterwards, John had to remove the demon from his body while trying to escape from a prison in Mexico City, where he ended up for Pazuzu's murder of the members of Santa Muerte gang while possessing John. In the prison John met with Stanley Gibson, an employee of the British consulate, along with the local fence Julio, whose actions led to another release of Pazuzu and the murder of more Santa Muerte gangsters, leaving the other prisoners to consider John the one in charge, giving him the alias "El Diablo". Ben Constantine, Christopher Constantine and Anne Marie, a former Newcastle Crew member, now a nun of the Catholic Church, eventually got John back to his millhouse and exorcised him, removing Pazuzu from his body. Throughout Constantine Series John appears for the first time in Non Est Asylum at Ravenscar Asylum. He appears to be showing his guilt over the damnation of a nine year old girl, named Astra, and is talking with Dr. Roger Huntoon about the mater. While in group therapy, John sees signs of a spirit and investigates. He wanders through the asylum, following the direction of the cockroaches on the wall. John finds the spirit possessing a young, female patient, and exorcises her. After doing so, he sees that the spirit had sent him a message concerning Liv Aberdine. nowing Liv Aberdine is a target for Demons/spirits, he finds her and tries to warn her of the danger, stating there's a demon that's hunting her. After John gives Liv a way to contact him, he climbs down a sinkhole created by the Demon. Whilst doing so, he encounters an Angel who calls himself Manny. Manny explains that he was asked to "watch over" John, and that certain beings can sense John's presence and actions. John explains to Manny that Jasper's spirit left him a message to protect Liv. Manny then leaves John wondering about "what's on the way". After Liv's friend dies from what appeared to be a demon attack, she chooses to consult with and trust John. John tells her about how she was lied too about her father, Jasper Winters, and that he was indeed alive after her birth. They are immediately interrupted by the same demon that killed Liv's friend, who crashes a van into Liv's office. Liv chooses again to meet up with John after seeing the ghost of her grandmother. John shows her a world that cannot be seen by the human eye, where lost souls are seen. While being driven to Jasper's old house, they are attacked by the demon. John's ally, Chas, appears to be killed. After they escape and arrive safely at the house, Chas returns, alive and well. John discovers that the demon hunting Liv is named Furcifer. John, on his way to reconcile with a former ally named Ritchie Simpson, is interrupted by Manny. During their consolation, Manny uses his Angelic powers to stop time and allow the two to have a private discussion while the world around them is frozen. Manny tells John that he needs him to figure out the source of the sudden appearance of Demons, claiming the knowledge will help save lives. John thinks of this as a simple mistreatment, and that his life is on the line despite his usefulness. Manny denies the claim, stating John is nothing more than an impulsive magic weilder, but hints that John could earn his soul back. After asking if it's truly possible, Manny disappears. John arrives at an angry Ritchie's office, only being ridiculed by him. John, despite being questioned, convinces Ritchie to help him stop the demon. John and Liv make their way to the roof top of a building, where they plan to trap and banish Furcifer. John manages to lure the demon into a demon seal, where John immediately starts to banish the demon. Furcifer transform himself into a demonic version of John and starts drawing electrical power from the city to make himself more powerful. John initiates his plan and contacts Ritchie, who hacks the city's power grid and shuts it off. Furcifer, weakened, summons Christopher by his side and makes a deal with John to break the seal. Filled with regret, John gives into Furcifer's wishes and starts to break the seal. Liv notices that it's a fake Chris, which prompts John to continue on to banish Furcifer and the fake Chris. John sends them back to hell and retreats to a bar. John investigates an unusual death in a small mining town. There, John stumbles upon Zed Martin. After finding out about his friend's apparent suicide, John decides to investigate. The investigation leads to a dangerous confrontation with the immortal voodoo priest, Papa Midnite. John meets his old friend, Gary Lester, who accidentally released a hunger demon. John goes ahead and cleans up his friend's mess, however, at great cost. John investigates a death in New Orleans, which leads him to Jim Corrigan. John introduces Jim to the supernatural, and uses his help to deal with the ghosts. The investigation leads to another confrontation with Papa Midnite, who's magic was failing. After forming a temporary alliance with Midnite, the ghost threat disappears. After the scryed map points John towards Birmingham, Alabama, he investigates the death of a child's parents. The investigation eventually leads to John's arrest, where he is reminded of his family, and childhood. After being bailed out from jail by the child's parents, he continues on with his investigation. After trial and error, John banishes the spirit from the mortal plane. Throughout Constantine Diaries Series Season One In Pilot, In We Are The Damned, Constantine goes after Felix Faust, a dangerous and powerful warlock who stole his daughter's soul. He brings Chris along. When Chris tells Faust that he won't stop until his sister is safe, Faust chokes him via telekinesis. Faust then tells Constantine that a demon is preying upon the victims and that it is the only way to save Jupiter before it's to late. When John destroys the demon, he returns to Faust only to find the terms of their deal changed. Later, Chris gets mad at Constantine and knocks him out. When John wakes up, he sees that Chris is about to strike a deal with Faust. However, Chris kills himself and Faust. Later on, John goes to the hospital to check on the newly awakened Jupiter who tells John that she saw his mother, and that she wanted her to tell him that her death wasn't his fault and that she's watching over him. She then falls back asleep. John smiles and lays beside her, falling asleep as well. In Between Good and Evil, In The Eternal Guardian, In Where I Left My Heart, In She Bringeth The Storm, In The Final Days Are Upon Us, In The World Will Not End By Itself, In Ye Will Be Playing With Fire, In She is Not That Which She Says She Is, Personality Having witnessed the horrors of the world, John is very cynical and seemingly unconcerned with the value of human life, often deflecting his real feelings with sarcastic jokes even towards the possibility of his own death. Due to the number of people who have died around him John prefers to work alone and anyone he does work with, he avoids attachment so he won't be as hurt if they get killed. He is also known for having a very dry sense of humor. Despite his apart bleak view of the world and cynicism, John is a very honorable man as he is always there for the few friends he has. However, John is also arrogant and overconfident in his bluffing, to the point of having questionable morals, such as when he threatened the life of an innocent child (Jupiter, John's own child) to get Lamashtu (one of Eve's sisters) to reveal why she was working for the La Brujeria, which forced his brother Ben to shoot him and leave John to be eaten by an Invunche. He also admitted that due to rarely encountering evil Humans, he was troubled by the La Brujeria as they were quite possibly the worst of humanity, which worried him. John is also noted for being brutally honest with people, even angels, and never being shy of his opinion of the women he encounters. John tends to be a pessimistic realist as when Christopher thanked him he simply told Christopher he owed him only for Christopher to rebuttal that instead of that, they should always have each other's back when need be, not as business acquaintances, but his son. John has developed PTS (post traumatic stress) as he dislikes being locked up, even if it is for his own protection. Despite this, he shows no remorse for his actions in regards to others in the same aspect, such as with Christopher, knowing the feeling of being secluded for an extended period of time. According to Ben, John will kill anyone who tries to take his daughter or son away from him. Relationships Jupiter Constantine Main article: John and Jupiter Jupiter is John's only daughter with Anne Marie Flynn. In the beginning he began to worry about her safety. He looked happy when he was told the baby would be a girl, then he began to fight for her protection against his enemies. Now he loves her more than anything and in order to protect her from the demons and monsters that are trying to kill her, he decided it was best to send her away. She was given to Ben, who would keep her safe. John was reunited with Jupiter when her safety was compromised. Jupiter is now living at home with her father. The supernatural community is now aware of her existence. Anne Marie Flynn Main article: John and Anne Anne Marie was John's wife. They met when they were both teenagers. . She was the one who introduced him to the world of Occult and helped him study Magic while also researching on Magic with John's help. Anne Marie gave birth to John's son Christopher and later, a baby girl: Jupiter. A demon named Lamashtu kidnapped their daughter and she ultimately died at the hands of Lucifer. John is currently grieving Anne Marie's loss both as a wife and as a friend. Christopher Constantine Main article: John and Christopher Christopher is John's only son with Anne Marie Flynn. In the beginning John wasn't happy with the arrival of his baby, then with time he started to change his mind and developed a deep love for his son. Their relationship can become complicated, but they respect each other. Christopher is very much in favor of embracing his true nature as a warlock and that’s something he learned from John and something they certainly have in common. Benjamin Constantine Main article: John and Ben Ben is John's older brother. Ben and John both have a short temper. Ben and John seem to argue every time they talk to each other. John decided to entrust the safety of his daughter to Ben. Their relationship can become estranged very quickly as they both want nothing to do with each other any more. Powers and Abilities *'Magic': John is an extremely powerful lord of the dark arts and a skilled exorcist. Since his teenage years, John has accumulated vast knowledge of magic, and the occult. **'Spell Casting': John has the power to change and control events through the use of incantations. **'Potion Brewing': John has the power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. **'Telekinesis': John has the power to move objects and persons through mental influence. **'Pain Infliction': John has power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. **'Illusions': John has power to alter the senses of others to perceive a false reality. **'Exorcism': John can exorcise spirits that are demonic or ghostly in origin from their hosts by chanting incantations. **'Necromancy' - John mentioned that he mastered necromancy during his teenage years. **'Summoning' - John can summon various entities, and even control them. **'Magic Circles' - John uses magic circles that can be used as boundaries or traps for certain creatures. **'Magical Protection' - John has shown that he is resistant to many supernatural attacks, seen where he was unaffected by Ben's chronokinesis. He also used a magical circle to protect him and Jupiter from a powerful demon. **'Hypnosis': Constantine can perform hypnosis with his voice. It is seen when he uses it to help Jupiter get to sleep. *'Occult Knowledge' - John has acquired extensive knowledge of the supernatural. Trivia * Just like his comic book counterpart John is a heavy smoker, even if in the beginning of the show this was not clearly displayed. * Many tricks and spells that he uses cost him days of life. He called it a "reverse mortgage". * Constantine genuinely tries to avoid people he owes a debt to, as he tends to have earned at least a punch to the face for the last time he met said people. Appearances Constantine * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Unproduced) Constantine Diaries * Pilot * We Are The Damned * Between Good and Evil * The Eternal Guardian * Where I Left My Heart * She Bringeth The Storm * The Final Days Are Upon Us * The World Will Not End By Itself * Ye Will Be Playing With Fire * She is Not That Which She Says She Is Gallery John Constantine has a photo gallery References es:John Constantine pl:John Constantine Category:Supernatural Category:Males Category:Constantine Family Category:Characters